


Unlikely Sets

by StanleyKasbrak



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Auradon Prep (Disney), Childhood Trauma, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyKasbrak/pseuds/StanleyKasbrak
Summary: The Isle of the Lost is a gross nasty place, but its the home of 4 different children. Eddie. Stanley. Beverly.AudraAuradon is a lovely place to grow up. Safe, Warm and happy. This was the home to 5different children. Richie. Mike. Bill. Patrica. Ben.These Teens have never met the other sides teens. Not until Prince Richard's, first declared as almost king was that he wanted to bring over 4 teens to give them a chance at real life.None of them ever could expect what was going to happen next.I'll be updating the tags as I go so watch them for updates! In the notes before any chapter ti will put a warning for might be triggering to some
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. Who Are We Really?

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I really love both of these movies SO I wanted to write a version of it myself!!  
> Thank you for reading! Any feedback would be great <3

The Isle of the lost was dirty, cold, wet, and plain nasty. Everything Eddie hated. Eddie grew up on the Isle and has been there his whole life. Living on the Isle sucked, everything was rotten. The food was, the people were and all the parents were the most rotten. Eddie himself being the son of one of the worst villains at all Maleficent and another of the worst helping to raise him, Mother Gothel herself, Eddie wasn't the most liked and should've been one of the most feared but wasn’t.

People didn't mess with him as much as they were but Eddie was small. Short and tiny, the lack of non rotten food does not help that. They saw him as weak and frail but that doesn't mean that they are any less scared of his mother.

Eddie only had one friend on the isle- actually they weren't allowed to call others that here. It was a sign of weakness. You didn’t have _friends_ here. You couldn’t. But Eddie has Stan,Stan has Eddie. They were raised together in the same Tower.

Stanley was the son of the Evil Queen. Stan is a quiet spoken person but that doesn’t stop him from getting what needs to get done. He speaks his mind and doesn’t hold back what he thinks, even if his mother thinks it's un-princely of him. He barely smiles around others, most of his smiles are saved for the late nights he and Eddie share together in their room, laying on one of their beds instead of laying on their own, when they can't sleep so they tell stories about what they think Auradon is like.

Besides Stan, Eddie really only knew one other teens on the Isle. Audra, daughter of Hans. Audra was cold when you first saw her. She flirted to steal and get what she wanted and she was very good at it. She had a lot of respect on the Isle so people didn’t mess with her unless they wanted to fight.

The only person who really picked the fights was another very strong and respected girl on the aisle. Beverly, daughter of Hades. Beverly, was known throughout the whole Isle. She was tall, Fierce, level headed, and honestly pretty terrifying. 

No one tried her when she took things from people or stole food. Nobody had the balls, nobody beside for Audra. Audra and Beverly have butt heads since they both could walk and talk. Eddie never talked with Beverly before and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Eddie and Stan spent nights dreaming about Auradon and what it would be like to live there but they never actually expected it to happen.

On the other side of the Barrier lived a soon to be King named, Richard Fitzherbert. He was the Son of Rapunzel and Eugene. Richard was a lot like his father in many ways, he was goofy, loved pranks and tricking people but he was also kind, loving and self Sacrificing. 

Richie _hated_ the isle and always had,always will in his eyes. Richie was well known and well loved by the people of his kingdom and the people of Auradon. He cared about everyone so much, maybe at times a little too much for his own good. That’s what his best friend,Bill told him.\

Bill was the one of the sons of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. Bill was a strong guy, sometimes short tempted but kind. He was overly protective of his little brother Georgie, who looked up to Bill like Bill personally put the stars in the night sky. Bill wasn’t just overly protective of Georgie, he was of all his friends. He watched over all of them and made sure none of them were ever hurt, his cousin jokes that Bill is the mom of their group.

Bill’s cousin Patty, daughter of the one and only Elsa, was a complete sweetheart that everyone loved and looked out for. She was extremely smart and well known, friendly to everyone. No Matter what or who they were. She watched out for her close family and friends and made sure no one ever felt Isolated or alone, which is how they met two more members of their little group. Mike and Ben.

Mike was the son of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. Mike used to only keep to himself, and his mom and dad. Mike is a shy kid who used to spend all his time in the kitchen at his mom’s restaurant, helping make new recipes. That was until he met Patty. Patty and him clicked and became close friends right away and she brought him into their little group. 

Then Lastly it was Ben. The son of Rogers and Anita Radcliffe. He was the most shy kid any of them have ever met, It was what drew Patty to him. Ben spent a lot of his time switching between his job at the animal rescue and the library at school. Kept to himself all these years till his parents switched him into Auradon in hopes of finding friends and that's what he did. 

None of the Auradon teens knew the teens from the Isle, but the Isle knew them. The kids on the Isle watched the Royals their whole life, most of them wishing it was them over there but knew it was never going to happen. They all accepted that when they were little and realized the Isle has no place for hopes and dreams. <

That was until Prince Richie decided it was time for things to change and change they most certainly did.


	2. Wait, Where Are We Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going normal until Prince Richard made an announcement and fucked things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter Two is here!  
> minor warning for slight child abuse to be safe, the signs are there. So warning!

It was a normal morning in the Isle, people yelling outside, fights and robberies. Up in the tower that held the most feared villains, lay two boys fast sleep in their room. Everything was peaceful, both boys in their own dreamlands. Everything was quiet, soft and warm in the small bedroom. Calm, still and it was going to stay that way until-.

“ _Oh boysss! Time to wake uppppp”_

The singsong voice called throwing their door open fast and hard, waking both boys fast and effectively.

Sitting up in his bed, Stanely looked over to where Eddie was trying to curl up more under the covers so he didn’t have to face the new day. Stan looked at Eddie for a second before throwing a pillow at him to get him to wake up more. Stan looked over to see who woke them to see it was Gothel, who was staring at them unimpressed and annoyed. 

She made her way over to where Eddie was hiding under the covers and reached down and pulled them off, Eddie yelped with the sudden cold air he was exposed to as he tried to pull the blankets back.

“Up up, up boys! It’s 7am! Time to wake uppppp! You both have chores to do this morning lets get to it!” Gothel all but yelled, clapping her hands over Eddie ears loud and fast to wake him up more. Gothel reaches down and pet Eddie's hair before grabbing his arm and forcing Eddie into a sitting position. Eddie whined as he sat up.

“I’m up, I'm up..” Eddie rubbed at his eyes and yawns. Eddie grabbed the pillow Stan threw at him and threw it back hitting Stan in the face. Stan was about to throw another pillow when Gothel clapped loudly again.

“BOYS. Enough. Stanley your mother wants you. Now” Gothel starred between both boys and if you looked close at Stan you would see the small look of fear that crossed over his face before he rushed out of the room. 

Gothel sat down next to Eddie on the bed and pulled him closer as she started to look around the room. Eddie watches her and sighs to himself knowing what she wanted, praying she didn’t find it. Gothel got annoyed and got up to search the room more, mumbling about how they needed to clean the room.

Once she finally found what she was looking for she held it up in victory before making her way back over to Eddie and sat behind him.

“Look what I found!” Gothel waved the hairbrush she found in front of Eddie's face, making him sigh and force a smile. ”Now be a doll for me and sing that pretty little song for me” Gotham began to brush his hair softly but got rough when he didn't start right away.

“Now Edward. Be a dear and sing. Now.” Gothel brushed his hair harder, her sickening sweet tone of voice with the underlying threat if he doesn't listen and starts to sing. Eddie nodded quickly and took a deep breath and started. 

_“Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine”_

As Eddie sang, Gothel kept brushing his hair, neither of them aware of who walked into the doorway

. “ _Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine”_

Once he finished, Gotha paused for a second, checking to see if any wrinkles changed before throwing the brush across the room with a scream making Eddie flinch and cover his ears.

“Stupid boy! Can’t even sing correctly! Foolish boy!” Gothel screamed, throwing more stuff across the room. Eddie Covered his ears tightly as she yelled. 

“Gothel that is enough. You know the boy has no power here. None of us do you idiot.” A cold, hard voice called from the doorframe. Gothel looked over and glared before pushing her way out of the room. “Edward stopped with the hands. It's pathetic and I did _not_ raise a weak boy now did I?”

Eddie looks up and towards the door to see his mother standing there, Maleficent in all her glory. Eddie nods and moves his hands down.

“Good. Now. Get dressed and get down stairs. You have to go get food, I'm hungry.” Maleficent and Eddie stare at each other before she turns and leaves the room. Eddie sighs and lays down for a second to look at his ceiling where Stan painted a ton of different photos. 

Eddie laid there till Stan came bursting back into the room slamming the door behind him and quickly jumping onto Eddie’s bed.

“Eddie! Eddie come on!” Stan shook Eddie fast, shaking so much the whole bed was moving. 

Eddie looks at Stanley confused but turns his head towards the door as he hears his mother scream and Gothel yell about ‘not again’. Eddie looked up at Stan confused.

“What?! What is going on?” Eddie looked up at Stan so confused, taking in Stan’s face who looked scared and confused and only Eddie could see the small flicks of hope and excitement in Stan’s eyes.

“Downstairs come on hurry-”

“I’m not even dressed Stan!-”

“Trust me that _doesn't_ matter right now we need to get downstairs!” Stan pulled Eddie off the bed, and pulled him down the stairs of the tower. 

“Stan! What the hell!”Eddie called trying not to fall as Stan rushed him down the stairs, into the living room where their parents and Gothel stood, watching the tv where Prince Richard of Corona was making his first announcement as soon-to-be king. 

Gothel was throwing things and muttering about how she _dares_ for another king to take away her child, the Evil Queen looked pale and moved to get closer to Stan, and lastly Maleficent looked at Eddie with a cold smile and a purely evil look in her eye.

Eddie looked between all of them so confused till he listened in on what the young prince was truly saying. Eddie stepped closer to the TV in shock and made eye contact with Stan

‘ _What are we going to do?’_ Eddie thought for himself as the clip replayed itself on the tv. There stood Prince Richard as he spoke he looked proud and Determined.

“I,Prince Richard of Corona, soon to be king, have decided my first proclamation as king. That is we shall bring 4 children from the Isle over to Auradon. They deserve a chance at a real life. Those four children shall be, the daughter of Hans, The daughter of Hades, The son of the evil queen, and lastly, the son of Maleficent”

As the prince said Maleficent's name you could hear the gasp coming from the reporters there. People started shouting on both sides, in Auradon calling the prince a fool and how this is a mistake, and here in the tower as Gothel screamed and the Evil Queen yelling no one was taking her boy. Eddie stepped closer to the TV and Stan followed. The boys looked at each other before looking back at the TV as the prince answered their questions

“ _Prince Richard did you think bringing the daughter of hans could hurt you Friends Bill and his Family?”_

 _“_ I already spoke with Bill, he and his family agreed it would be good for the girl”

“ _Will you bring more children over in the future?”_

“I would love too if this goes good”

“ _Why are you doing this?!”_

They watched as Prince Richard took a deep breath and looked directly at the camera determined as His mother and father put a hand on either of his shoulders.

“I am bringing these teens over here for a reason. My mother's childhood and teenage years were stolen from her when Gothel took her as a baby and kept her locked away. These children deserve a chance at a _real_ life. Not what that Isle is. Living with those villains who only care about themselves. Those children are locked away for no reason.They are innocent and they deserve a real chance at fun and happiness, something they wouldn't get on the Isle. I want them to be free to go anywhere they choose instead of being locked away like they are!”

Prince Richard slammed his hand down on the podium next to the microphone and you could see the tears in his eyes if you looked close before he blinked them away. Rapulaza looked proud and Eugen looked impressed.

The living fell silent for a second before another scream and objects being thrown by Gothel. Eddie and Stan dropped to the floor and covered their heads right away because of this behavior.

“Who does that little shit think he _IS?_ She was MY daughter! They stole her, they are NOT taking Edward too-”

“Gothel. Edward is my son. Not yours and beside this is good. This is very good” Malacefent laughed and the sound of the laugh made Eddie shiver in fear.

“ _GOOD?”_ The Evil Queen Shrieks. This time it was Stan’s turn to flinch at his mother's horrible voice. Eddie leans closer to Stan as much as he can without getting caught.

“Yes, _good._ Gothel, call Hans and Hades. We need to meet up now. Boys to your room, do not come down till we call, understood?”Maleficent looked at the two boys on the floor and when they didn’t answer, she slammed her Scepter on the ground making both boys jump. “Understood?” she asked again.

“Yes Mother!’

“Yes Ma’am!”

Eddie and Stan spoke at the same time, both rushing to get up and get back to their bedroom as fast as they could, tripping over themself to get up stairs fast.

As soon as the boys got to their room, Eddie shut the door fast and tight. Eddie laid his head against the door before turning to look at Stan

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Eddie whispered looking at Stan who looked as scared as he felt. 

“..I don’t know, are we going to auradon?” Stan whispered back. Stan took a step closer to the smaller boy. Eddie gasped and looked scared.

“We _can’t!_ Auntie Gothel told us many times about how they kill boys like us there! They will have our head and kill us to make a point!” Eddie exclaimed, sounding panicked and scared.

“Eddie. Gothel lies. We have been dreaming of this since forever! This is our chance at freedom! Like Prince Richard said!” Stan stepped closer to put his hand on Eddie’s shoulders and pulled Eddie closer. Eddie froze for a moment before hugging onto Stan tight.

“I’m scared” Eddie whispered, shaking a little in Stan’s arms.

“I know. But I will be there to protect us. You're my best friend and my little brother. I would do anything for you.”

“Thanks Stan you're the best- _Little brother?!_ You’re only older by a few months!”

Stan laughed as Eddie talked, sounding shocked and confused.

“Yeah and taller by a mile.” Stan laughed at Eddie’s shock reaction before Eddie shoved him away and kicked his Ankle before falling onto his bed and looking at the ceiling, seeing all Stan’s artwork smiling at it. Stan laid next to Eddie and started to explain what each meant.

The boys stayed up there for a few hours before they were called down again. Eddie and Stan slowly made their way down the stairs and when they got to the bottom they saw the living room had a few… extra people. Stan and Eddie share a look before walking into the living room.

In their living room stood Hans with Audra and Hades with Beverly. The two of them on opposite sides of the room, Audra and bev glaring at each other. Eddie and Stan made their ways over to their respective parents. 

“What are we doing here Maleficent?” Hades called, looking around the room as Beverly glared at Stan, Eddie and Audra. Eddie shot Stan a worried look before turning his attention on his mother.

“We are here because our children got picked to go to Auradon. We need a plan” Maleficent said glaring around the room at the parents there.

“ _Plan?_ We already have a plan.Audra is to go there, Seduce Anna boy, William and trick him into marriage before killing him and taking over his kingdom” Hans said, slamming his hands down before taking a deep breath. “Or just killing one of the boys.. Maybe the younger one...break down the older and get in!” 

Maleficent glared at Hans before rolling her eyes. “The wand. WE need the WAND!” Maleficent screams, making everyone in the room flinch and nod. “We need the fairy godmother's wand. Give your children other missions _I don't care but we NEED THE WAND”_ Maleficent eyes glowed green as she slammed the table so hard the floor shook from it.

All the other parents nodded as Gothel grabbed Eddie’s arm pulling him away. Eddie looked back at his mother and Stan confused and scared, but followed Gothel to the hallway she led him too.

“Now Edward, I have my own mission for you.” Gothel reaches and pets Eddie's hair as he tenses under her touch. She brushes the hair out of his face and hands him a small paper. “You need to get into Rapunzel Garden and sing this. Use your magic the most you can and steal the golden flower you will know when you see it. Take it out of the ground and do not break the roots. Then, only then sing the song. Focus all your magic on it. _Ruin the garden and her”_ Gothel grabs onto Eddie shoulders shaking him as she talks. Looking at him with wide crazy eyes.

Eddie nods fast along looking at Gothel scared. He looks down at the note and nods. “I understand Auntie Gothel. I’ll do it.” Eddie nods and tries to get away from her tight grip. Gothel shook him again before pushing him harshly into the wall behind him and standing over him making Eddie coward down.

“ _Don’t mess this up for me”_ Gothel spoke coldy before walking around. Eddie stood there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath and closed his eyes tight. He stayed there still his mother was screaming at him to go back pack and to be fast.

Eddie runs up the stairs to his and Stan's room and him and Stan pack in complete silence for the first time in a long time. Both boys were too scared to talk too loud with those girls and their parents here. Both scared of what’s going to happen. Both only sure of one thing. They will have each other the whole time.

Stan and Eddie made their way down the stairs with the small bags of the little they own to themselves. Both boys look at their mothers one last time. No tears. No hugs. Nothing. That doesn't happen here because Villains don’t love their kids. Never have, never will. Maleficent looked Eddie one last time before rolling her eyes at her son. 

“Don’t mess this up. You will regret it if you do.” Maleficent's voice was cold and threatening as she turned and walked upstairs.

Eddie and Stan made it to the limo where Audrey and Bev already sat inside. As Stan and Eddie placed their things in the truck. Eddie’s arm was grabbed and he was forced to turn around.

“Do not let her win. Make sure you do _NOT_ forget our plan Edward or a lot worse will if you fail.” Gothel's voice was as cold as her heart as she glared down at Eddie who was nodding in fear trying to get away. She held his arm tight enough that it will bruise then let go and shoved him to the door. “ _Don't fail us”_ Gothel looked at him one last time before walking away.

Eddie took a shaky breath then looked up at Stan who was looking at him worried. Eddie shook his head to show he didn’t want to talk about it before getting in the limo. Eddie sat next from Audra who looked at him blankly before looking at the window and across from Beverly who was glaring and cracking her knuckles, looking extremely pissed off. Eddie looked away scared before Stan climbed in and sat on Eddie’s other side and the door shut and the car started going.

“No turning back now, even if we wanted to..” Audra poke for the first time, still looking out the window. Her voice was even and smooth like she didn't care but you could tell she did deep down.

“What is chicken for? Going to go and cry for you mommy? Grow the fuck up. We have a mission and we are getting it done.” Beverly said sitting up right in her seat, her voice as angry as her father could be. She glared around the limo at each of them. Her stare lining on Eddie who shrunk under it and tried to get away.

“Fuck you Beverly. You're so full of yourself-”

“Oh I am? Am I missing the cake face? Miss stealing all the makeup that gets dumped here?!” Beverly said laughing coldly.

“You're right. You clearly need some to cover whatever the hell you call a face” Audra said smirking at her. 

“Oh fuck you!”

“Fuck you-”

Eddie tuned the fighting out and opened the note Gothel gave him and started looking over what was written inside.

_“Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_The spirit free”_

Eddie reread it a couple of times before putting the note away. He’ll find out what it means eventually, but right now he had to focus on the fact they were pulling up to Auradon Prep right now and he could see Prince Richard smiling and waving. Eddie felt something tug in his heart when he looked at the charming prince-wait no he can’t think like this. He is here to take them down and that is what he will do. He _has_ to. Only god knows what will happen if he fails. He will do everything he can not to fail. _Everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you thought!


	3. Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! I'm back! Freshly graduated highs cool so i hope i have more time to write!  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Mentions of possibly Not eating!

The Auradon Preps band played loudly, people were cheering and everyone was smiling. The sun was out but it wasn’t too warm, the wind was cooling without being cold. Overall it was a beautiful day. Prince Richard stood tall with a smile, waiting for the black Limo with Auradon newest students on its way. Richard turned and looked at his best friend next to him.

“Ready Billiam? They should be here any minute!” Richard sounded very excited.  
“R-Richie you are 100% positive this is a good idea? I’ll always support y-you..” Bill looked at Richie nervous before glancing to see the limo was seconds away.  
“I’m sure..No going back now anyways-now smile! They are here!” Richie patted Bill’s back and stood straighter. Richie fixed his suit and held his hand together behind his back, then he plastered on his camera prince smile.

As the limo pulled up the first thing you could hear was two female voices screaming insults at each other before complete silence. As the limo pulled to a stop, for a few minutes no one got out of the limo.

Then suddenly the door flew open and out came a tall red hair girl, her hair was cut short. She was wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket with a red tank top underneath. Then another red hair girl came out shoving the other out of the way. Her hair was longer, to her past her shoulder to her mid back. She was wearing a White Blouse(that was fading into a grey and has seen better days) and a blue skirt with legging underneath.Then came the tallest so far, a boy with curly hair, he was wearing a ripped jean jacket with a plain grey shirt and blanket jeans. Then came the smallest out of the bunch, a small boy with brown shaggy hair. He was wearing a purple jacket with a black shirt, and ripped black jeans.Richie walked up to them with a smile. “Welcome to Auradon! We are so glad to have you!” Richie stuck his hand out not missing how the two boys flinched and how the taller one stepped in front of the smaller.

“I am Prince Richard of Corona, this is Prince William of Arandel. We have a few more friends coming to show you around.” Richie walked up to the short hair girl first, “And you are?”   


The short hair girl looked him up and down before smirking.  
“Beverly. Daughter Of Hades.” Beverly shook his hand hard before Richie moved down the line to the next girl.  


“Audra, Princess of the Southern Isles, daughter of Hans.” Audra Curtsies and smiles at both boys sweetly, even as Bill glared at her from behind Richie. Richie smiled at her, pretending not to hear Bill mumbling about how ‘The Southern Isles aren't a thing anymore” and moved down to the tall boy.  


“Stanley, Son of the Evil Queen” Stan spoke evenly and shook his hand. Stan stared at Richie blankly and Richie smiled back before moving to the smallest of the group.   


“Edward-Eddie, son of Maleficent” Eddie looked up at Richie with this look of trying to be brave but Richie could see the small amount of fear behind it. Richie went to shake Eddie's hand but Eddie pulled away fast. Richie looked at him confused but nodded.  


“ Welcome to Auradon Prep! The boys and girl dorms are Separate. The girls will share a room with lovely girls named Patty!”

“And Patty is..?” Audra asked, smiling sweetly but clearly fake.  


“P-patty is my cousin.. S-she is the daughter of Elsa.” Bill spoke even and coldly. Audra didn’t react how they expected. She nodded with a smile.   


“It will be lovely to meet her.” Audra said sweetly, pushing a hair behind her ear. Bill glared at her before turning around just to be hugged tight and they could hear Bill’s laugh as he hugged back. 

“What are you d-doing down h-here? I-I thought I told you to wait with P-p-patty?” Bill asked, his voice happy and lighter than they have heard it yet.  


“I wanted to meet the new students Billy!” A small voice called, sounding excited and hopefully. They could hear Bill sigh and turn back around with a small boy in his arms no older than eight. 

“E-e-everyone, this is Prince Georgie, s-second son of P-princess Anna and Prince Kristoff, and who supposed to be with Patty right now b-but you snuck away” Bill said as he tickled the young prince side making him laugh before Georgie looked up at the Villain kids and smiled. Georgie moved out of Bill grip and walked right up to Audra and smiled up at her.   


“You look like my mom a bit, with the red hair. Whose kid are you?” Georgie stuck out his hand with a smile. Audra looks down shocked and goes to shake his hand but Bill pulls him away fast.  


“Uh- I am the daughter of..Hans.” Audra spoke calmly and relaxed. She dropped her hand back to her side and smoothed out her skirt. Everything was uncomfortable for a minute,no one was talking, everything quiet until Prince Richard clapped loudly making Eddie and Stan jump.   


“Let’s show you all to your rooms yeah? Mike, Ben and Patty are all inside.” Richie spoke with a smile and turned to lead them all inside.   
The villains kid looked at each other for nodding and followed. Eddie and Stan are sticking right next to each other. Beverly and Audra glaring at each other. Once they reach the door the two girls shove each other to be first inside, Audra winning. 

Once they walk into the dorms main area,the Villain Kids are hit by a scent they have never smelled before. Richie watched their faces as they looked confused and looked around. Richie looks too and smiles at what he sees.   
“Mikey Mike you are too kind! Everyone met Mike! This is Micheal, Son of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen. He is the best baker- which is that amazing smell you smell! Did you make those chocolate chip cookies?-” Prince Richard went to reach from one but Mike swatted his hand away.  


“I did Rich, but they are not for you. They are for our new friends! Hi help yourself guys! I’m Mike as Richie said, go ahead, have whatever and how much you want!” Mike smiled at all of them, his smile was warm and friendly as he gestured to the table full of sweet smelling snacks in front of them. The VKs stared at the table unsure and confused but Audra was the first to step forward. She slowly picked up a cookie and looked around like she was waiting to be yelled at for it and stepped back and took a bite.   


The VKs and Royals watched her as she took her first bite and saw her first lit up in confusion and joy. She quickly finished the bite and looked up at Mike and smiled so wide at him.  


“These are amazing! What are they? It’s.. It's sweet like I dunno what but salty like nuts!” She smiled more and took another bite. The royals kids looked at her confused and then looked at eachother.   


“It’s a chocolate peanut butter cookie, have you never had chocolate before?” Mike smiled back confused but kind nonetheless. Audra looked away and blushed embarrassed. She opened her mouth to reply but Stanley cut her off.  


“Kinda hard to try new things when we get the garbage rot from your lot here. Mayne try to throw some out for us next time?” Stan's voice was cold and he glared at all the Royals. The Princes stared at Stan in shock, while the Vks stared at him impressed.. Prince Richard looked downright pissed. They were all silent before Prince Richard said something.

“Excuse me? What the fuck did you just the say?!” His voice was shocked ,extremely mad and loud , his expression matched and looked so pissed off.  
Eddie watched their expressions, seeing Prince Richies reaction, he did his best to hide a flinch before he grabbed Stan's arm and tugged him back fast. The actions caused everyone in the room to look at the short boy. Eddie was staring at Richie worried(and slightly scared) and moved to stand in front of his best friend in case the prince tried something on Stan. Richie stared at the boy shocked and looked like he realized something and the mad expression slipped off his face and was quickly4

.  
“NO- I mean..no. I'm not at all mad at you Stanley- I'm mad at what you said.. You guys got garbage? For Food?” Richies voice was a lot softer this time and looked worried and sorry at the VKs. All four of them shook their heads no. Richie looked shocked before mad then sad.   
“I.. have to do something about that.. Let's move on with the tour yeah? You four will be dorming in separate rooms with a new roommate so you can meet new people-” Richie spoke calmly before being cut off by a door slamming opening and a girl with brown short hair coming running in. Leaving a trial of snowflakes behind her as another boy follows fast. 

  
“Ben this is crazy how did we lose- GEORGIE!” The brown hair girl yelled once her eyes landed on the tiny prince. She ran over and hugged him so tight. All eyes landed on the girl yelling, beside Prince Richie who watched Eddie reaction to the yelling as he flinched and moved his hands up to cover his ears before quickly moving them down again. Patty pulled away from the hug and looked up at the VKs.  


“Oh! Hi, I’m Patty Daughter of Elsa, you must be the new students! It's so nice to meet you!” She waved at them and looked at them each but her eyes stayed on Audra the longest before looking away blushing. 

  
“And that is Princess Patty. That boy is Ben! But before I was so kindly interrupted. I was talking about the dorming! Good time actually icey, Miss Audra you will be dorming with Patty! Beverly you will be dorming with Patty as well, I think you two will get along great! Stanley you will be with Bill and Ben. Eddie with me and mike!” Richie spoke with a wide smile and looked at Eddie. 

As Eddie heard Richie spoke his blood ran cold. ‘Eddie with me!’ Eddie kept rehearing that sentence as his breath picked up slightly and he paled.   
_‘I’m..i’m not with Stan..I AM NOT WITH STAN- NOT SAFE NOT SAFE-’_ Eddie thoughts rang loudly in his head and he quickly grabbed onto Stan’s arm who was glaring at Bill and Richie.

  
“No.” Stan’s voice was ice cold as he glared at the Sunshine Prince. 

  
“..No?” Richie force was confused as he let out an uncomfortable laugh. Beverly let out a real cold laugh.

  
“Are you two that attached to each other?! Weak. Fucking weak.” Her voice was cold and mean. Richie looked confused and looked back at Stan and Eddie, Eddie's face was angry, scared and he held onto Stan’s arm tight. Stan glared at the prince and waited.

  
“I am..sorry but rooms can’t be changed. But you two can hang out all day!” Richie smiled at them and clapped his hands. “Now! Eddie please come with me and Mike and Stan with your roommates and so on.” Richie reached to touch Eddie's shoulder but Eddie quickly moved away from the touch. Eddie looked up at Stan and they shared a look before Stan nodded.  


Patty smiled at Audra and Audra made her way over to her. Beverly followed behind glaring and shoving past Audra heading up the stairs towards the sign that said ‘GIRL DORMS’. Stan and Eddie walked towards the boys.   
Bill looked at Stan before huffing and looking away. Stan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Richie looked between the two before at Eddie. Eddie was looking between Stan and Bill worried before tugging Stan away.

  
Stan looked down at him and mumbled. “I’m fine Eddie stop freaking.” Stan shoved Eddie hand off and looked away. Eddie stepped away and looked hurt for a second before going completely no emotion. 

  
“..Let’s go!” Richie patted Bill back and started walking towards the stairs. As the rest of them followed up the stairs, Stan leaned down and whispered to Eddie.   
"Your mother is Maleficent herself. Don't let that fucking prince scare you. You were raised by Auntie Gothel and Maleficent herself. Be brave Eddie. You have to be.” Eddie looked up and nodded.

Once they reached the first room. Richie and Bill shared a look before Bill opened the door and walked in, Ben following closely behind. Stan looked at Eddie and then Richie before walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Eddie watched the door for a second before looking at the Prince and glaring. 

Richie was shocked by the sudden glare from the smaller boy, before walking a little further down the hall and opening the door to another room. “This is our room Edward!” Richie smiled and gestured for Eddie to walk in. Eddie carefully walked into the room and was shocked by the size.w  
In the giant room there were three beds, two against the wall and another pressed against the one across from those two. There were desks next to each bed and a dress on the other side. There was a door which Eddie assumed was the bathroom. The awe and shock must’ve shown on his face because Eddie heard Richie soft laugh and felt him walk up behind him.   


“Do you like it? We can change anything to make you more comfortable here..I want you four happy here.” Richie's voice was soft and sounded honest as Eddie turned to face him. The prince was much closer then Eddie thought. They were almost chest to chest. Eddie looked up into Richie's eyes, he could see the light freckles on his face and his eyes were pretty brown. The Prince's hair was brushed back a bit but the tiny curls were coming loose. Eddie looked closer and suddenly had a very confused look cross his face.

Richie watched Eddie reaction to the bedroom and saw how amazed he was. Richie wondered what the rooms looked like on the isle. He moved closer and when Eddie turned around he finally got a good look at Eddie. The boy was only a few inches shorter than him. Eddie's hair seemed nice combed and pretty clean for someone on the isle, he seemed..very skinny maybe too skinny? Richie decided he was going to keep an eye on that.. Eddie had freckles clear across his nose and up his cheeks. Richie watched the confused look cross his face and smiled. _‘That was cute, he’s cute’_ Richie thought. He opened his mouth to ask something but Eddie cut him off.  


“Why..Why are their blue rings around your eye?” Eddie's voice was confused and sounded sweet to him but very soft, then suddenly Richie realized this was the first time he heard Eddie speak yet.  


“I-what? Oh! Oh it’s my contacts, it's more princes to not have thick glasses on my face during first introductions.” Richie laughed a little and smiled at Eddie. Eddie looked confused before quickly stepping away back into his own personal space. “Uh- you can pick whatever bed you want! Me and Mikey aren't picky!”   
Eddie nodded and moved to sit down on the bed alone against the other wall. Eddie sat down and looked around unsure before seeing his bag on the floor and quickly grabbed it. Eddie dug through it quickly pulling out things and putting them on the bed.  
Richie watched as Eddie did this and something purple caught his eye and stepped closer to look. It was a purple hair brush with a gold design that richie quickly recognized, He reached to grab it but Eddie was faster.   


“Do not touch my things or me, fuck off.” Eddie's voice was suddenly cold and harsh, lost in all the softness from before. Richie opened his mouth to apologize but Eddie was already repacking his bag quickly and rushed off the bed with the bag. Eddie quickly rushed into the bathroom before slamming the door hard.  
Richie sighed and looked over at Mike who looked worried. Richie looked at Eddie's new bed before the bathroom door again.

  
“That.. went well I think!” Richie tried to smile at mike. Mike looked at Richie confused.

“What did you see?”Mike asked, confused.  


“That..That hairbrush it had.. My family-Corona's crest on it..How would he have gotten that?” Richie looked worried and he glanced back at the bathroom door as he heard the shower turn on. 

  
“Maybe.. Maybe someone threw it out! They do get our trash.. Apparently” Mike said, sounding angry at the end.   
“Yeah .. you're probably right that makes sense.. I'm gonna call my mother-to tell her about the garage issue. That needs to be fixed” Richie went to his bed to grab his phone but mike grabbed his wrist softly. 

  
“Maybe..wait to make sure Eddie’s okay first? We gotta show him we care and he is safe here you know?” Mike said hopefully as he gestured to the bathroom door. 

  
“Yeah..Mike you're right..Like always” Richie smiled and sat down on the bed and Mike sat next to him.   
Richie waited for a bit before laying down. He had a long day so far..his eyes felt heavy.

  
_‘I’ll close them..just for a minute’_ Richie thought, closing his eyes, falling asleep before his eyes were fully shut. 

  
In the bathroom, Eddie was looking at himself in the mirror before very softly singing to himself.  
_"Wither and decay_  
_End this destiny_  
_Break these-_ ”  
Eddie cut himself with a gasp as he watched the small pink flower next to the sink turn to black and start to disintegrate before his eyes. Eddie looked back at his reflection in shock before a Determined look crossed his face.   
“I won’t fail. I am the son of Maleficent, Auradon will fall to us.No matter what.”

  
  
:


	4. Gleam and Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Warning Child abuse mentioned \

Down the hall in the next boys room stood three highly uncomfortable people. Prince Bill looked at Stanley uneasy while Stan stared back bored. The third roommate sat on his bed confused and worried. Stan rolled his eyes and was the first to speak.  
“Where’s my bed? It's getting late and I want to go to bed.” Stan's voice was bored and cold. He stared at the other boy in the room for a second, taking in his look, the boy had short bleach blonde hair, wearing an oversize green jacket and looked small and skinny. “Who the fuck are you?”  
“T-t-that. Is Victor La Bouff. Son of C-c-Charlotte La Bouff. Your bed is the one b-by the window. You could be n-nicer you know t-t-this is a privilege being here for you.” Bill's voice was snooty and sounded like he was trying to prove he was better.  
“Is that supposed to mean something who the fuck is that?” Stan walked over to his new bed and sat down with his bag to his chest glaring at victor.   
“Vic. Call me Vic. My mom is the best friend of Princess Tiana-”  
“I don't care anymore. I'm going to bed.” Stan went under the covers without changing. Pulling the covers over his head, but not before flipping them off beforehand  
“I Guess it's time to bed...I’m gonna just-yeah. Bed.” Vic grabbed his phone off the charger and went under the covers, soon after you could hear the soft clicks of typing. 

  
_Vic: hey are you still up??_  
 _Mike: hey v :) whats up?_  
 _Mike: How's the new boy for you?_  
 _Vic: Not the best.. Him and bill don't get along at allllll it's stressful and he's pretty rude ngl_  
 _Mike: You literally hang out with Henry for FUN. He can't be worse than him._  
 _Vic: stfu. How's your new kid?_  
 _Mike: he was really nice until richie touched his shit and he got pissed off and is currently hiding in the bathroom._  
 _Vic; which kid do you have? I think stan is the evil queens kid_  
 _Mike; lucky, we have maleficent's son but he seems really nice!!!!!_  
 _Vic: You think everyone is a nice dumbass._  
 _Mike: isn't that why I hang out with you?_  
 _Vic: oh shut up. We still hanging out tomorrow?_  
 _Mike: Of course. I'll pick you up at 8am kay?_  
 _Vic: On a SATURDAY?!_  
 _Mike: YES i want breakfast_  
 _Mike: plus no one else will be up so it's just us sooo_  
 _Vic:fine. Lucky I can stand you. I'll see you tomorrow mikey_  
 _Mike: night V_  
 _Vic: night mike_

* * *

Eddie woke up the next morning very confused on where he was.Had he woken up before 7am? He never does that, Auntie Gothel always wakes him so where was she? He laid there like his eyes were closed. Sometimes auntie woke him up by petting his hair or sitting with him and talking soft to him on the days she felt nice. On the days she didn't feel so nice, she woke him up with the hair brush hitting him or her screaming at him. But no matter what every morning she pet his head and brushed his hair as he sang. She had done it for as long as he could remember. She always looked after him when his mother never cared too.   
He opened his eyes to see if Stan was still sleeping. He blinked confused when he didn't see Stan laying in the bed across from him and then panicked once he realized this wasn't his room. He sat up and gasped loudly and looked around panicked. He tried to stand up quick but got caught in the covers and promptly fell to the floor with a loud bang.   
The noise of Eddie hitting the floor quickly woke Richie who sat up and blinked at Eddie tired and confused. He looked at Eddie for a minute not processing what just happened.   
“Eddie..? Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you on the ground?” Richie rubbed his eyes and stared at him. He watched the boy look at him wide eyed like a deer in the headlights before standing up fast and bolting out of the room. Richie watched him go sitting there before fully processing what the fuck just happened before gollwoing him quick. “Wait! Eddie! Hey!” He screamed after the boy.

* * *

  
Eddie was small but he could run fast, he learned to on the Isle. You had to after stealing shit or else Jarfa kid would hunt you down and take whatever you got. Eddie could hear Prince Richard screaming at him to stop behind him but no way in hell was he stopping. He kept running until he felt like he was going to pass out. He has absolutely no clue where he ran to, he has only seen his dorm and the front entrance of the school and he ran out of both of those like 10 minutes ago.  
Eddie’s legs gave out from under him after about an hour of non stop running. He lost Prince Richard about 30 minutes or so ago. As he tried to catch his breath he looked around to see where the hell he ended up. He ended up by the end of the island and it looked out directly to the Isle. Eddie crossed his legs and stared at the Isle. He wanted to go home already but couldn’t until he got the wand and did whatever Auntie wanted him to do with that spell. 

  
He brought his knees to his chest staring at the island lost in thought. He missed home, he was sure none of the others did. Especially Stan. They had been daydreaming about leaving the Isle for so long. Yeah the dream was nice to Eddie but it was supposed to stay a dream. Not that he would ever tell Stan that. Stan hated everything about the isle and so did Eddie don’t get him wrong but.. His aunt was there.   
Stan hated Gothel. Eddie knew he did but he never could hate her. She always looked out for him. Stan always pointed out that he believed Gothel was just using him like she did to Rapunzel. But he didn’t think that. She loved Eddie. She had to go. Or else no one would.   
He took a shaky breath and wipes his eyes a little before singing to himself. It was 7 am after all. He can't break his routine. 

* * *

  
Richie raced after Eddie as fast as he could. He was nowhere near as fast as Eddie so after running for about 20 minute he slowly started to loss Eddie before completely losing him when he ran into two people.

  
“Fuck! I'm so sorry-Oh hey Mikey!..And Victor?” Richie looked up from where he fell on the ground confused on the pair he ran into. He knew their moms were best friends but as far as anyone else knows. Those two hated each other and Vic was friends with Henry who very much hated Richie and his friends. 

  
`“Richie? What's going on?” Mike looked down at Richie so confused before helping him up. “Our moms wanted to get breakfast so we are walking there. Why are you awake at 8:30 in the morning running outside?” 

  
“Eddie got freaked out and bolted for some reason and I was chasing him” Richie explained half out of breath, he hunched over and tried to take some deep breaths. “Its too fucking early for this” 

  
“Yeah.. Good luck with that dude. I would offer to help but I need to get to breakfast with Ma and Charlotte so.. See you later.” Mike waved to Richie before grabbing Vic’s wrist soft and pulling them away from the boy. 

  
Richie watched them go before he started running again. He had no clue where this kid could have run, barefoot too; he believes he was lucky enough to remember his shoes before running after Eddie. What the hell would have scared this boy that bad? Was his bed hair that bad?

  
Richie kept running before suddenly stopping, almost tripping over his feet once he heard someone singing- but they weren't singing just any song they were singing.. 

  
_Flower, gleam and glow_   
_Let your power shine_

  
They were singing his mother's song- _THAT'S HIS MOTHER’S SONG!_ Richie walked fast but silently to see who the fuck was singing his mother’s song.   
Richie ducked under a tree branch before seeing who was singing. There was Eddie. Sitting in the grass singing his eyes were locked on the Isle. 

  
_Make the clock reverse_   
_Bring back what once was mine_   
_Heal what has been hurt_   
_Change the Fates' design_   
_Save what has been lost_   
_Bring back what once was mine_

Richie watched as Eddie took a deep breath and shut his eyes letting a few tears fall before whispering the last line of the song.   


  
_What once was mine_

  
Both of them sat there for a moment not saying a word before Richie spoke up. “Where did you learn that?” His voice was soft, trying not to scare of Eddie again.   
Eddie jumped and turned around and just stared at Richie. Richie took in his appearance, Eddie knees were scuffed from when he fell, his shirt was hanging off his shoulder from being stretched out and too big for revealing his collarbone. Eddie started back for a few moments before speaking.

  
“My aunt taught me it. She said she wrote it for me when I was born.” Eddie started at Richie before looking back at the Isle. “I miss her. She always woke me up at 7am. When I woke up this morning and she didn't wake me up I was confused until I remembered where I was.” Eddie watched the Isle with sad eyes as he spoke. Richie slowly walked over and sat next to Eddie looking at him. 

  
“Who..who is your Auntie Eddie?” Richie's voice was careful trying to keep the fear out of his voice. If it's who he thinks it is he's in big trouble with his parents there one rule broken for this whole project-.

  
“Gothel. Auntie Gothel.” Eddie's voice cut Richie's thoughts off. Dread filled Richie's stomach; he couldn't let that show. He needs to keep his calm. He stared at Eddie's side profile, seeing how sad he was- it filled him with anger. Didn't he know what Gothel did to his mother?! Richie opened his mouth to speak but Eddie cut him off. 

  
“She’s the only one who really cares about me there. Way more than my actual mother. She always takes care of me. She would wake me up and brush my hair for me every morning and have me sing that song. If I was sad or on my birthday she would make me Hazelnut Parsnip Soup said it was my favorite. It wasn't but I always loved her trying. She would tell me she loved me most. She is the only person to ever love me” Eddie's voice was calm as he stared at isle. Richie angered faded fast and was quickly replaced with fear. 

  
“She even had nicknames for me. No one gave me nicknames because parents don’t like their kids there but Auntie loves me. She called me Doll..Sunshine.. And Flower” Richie was hit with a wave of realized and dread. 

  
_“Eddie was the new Rapunzel- Gothel replaced Rapunzel with Eddie”_  
He needed to call his mother. Now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! i hope you all enjoy this chapter im sorry it took so long!!!


End file.
